


Gingerbread and Chocolate

by Mackem



Series: Imaginary Advent Calendar 2012 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim. Leonard. A secluded cabin. And a suspiciously filthy welcome basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/gifts).



> Every year, I write what I call my Imaginary Advent Calendar, where each day until December 25th I open another day of an advent calendar that doesn’t exist and write what I picture various people or characters in different shows/fandoms/books in a holidays context. This year I’ve challenged myself to write a ficlet for every day. See Vicky panic! They’ll be in various different fandoms and pairings, and won’t be particularly long (except the ones that eat my brain). Enjoy! X!

Len briefly thinks about not rolling his eyes, but decides not to bother holding himself back. If it were any other Admiral he would restrain himself, but this is Chris Pike. He figures Pike has enough of a soft spot for the entire crew of the Enterprise to get away with it. 

Besides, Jim is right beside him and is openly laughing in Pike’s face, so a bit of minor eye-rolling isn’t going to make a lick of difference.

Chris just smiles easily in the face of their unprofessional behaviour. “So quick to refuse?”

“C’mon, Chris,” Jim says with a laugh. “Really? You want _us_ to give a recruitment speech to kids in some high school? Is there something wrong with this school? You want to make sure nobody from there joins up?”

“It’s not like we’re the best role models, now is it?” Len agrees, but Pike just smiles as they bluster.

“Why wouldn’t I want you two?” he asks curiously. He has a hell of a poker face.

“I know you‘ve seen my school records,” Jim says. His tone is polite, but clearly shot through with sarcasm. Then again, Jim has always he’s always taken liberties with Pike, and Pike has always indulged him. Leonard is pretty sure Jim and Pike regard each other as unofficial relatives; their soft spot for each other is huge and squishy. Hell, Jim had handed over a Christmas card as soon as Pike had called them into his office, and from the brief look he got at the envelope before it was stowed away in his desk, Len suspects Jim had hand-made it himself. Sarcastic or otherwise, he still offers Pike a disarming smile as he speaks. “You’ve read my behavioural reports.”

“That I have,” Pike says, a benign smile on his face. “What of them?”

“What of - you know I basically got as close to expelled as you can get,” Jim says with a laugh. “And you want _me_ to try to influence kids?”

“A former juvenile delinquent who stepped up and worked his way into becoming Starfleet’s youngest ever captain?” Pike says simply. “That’s a hell of story, kid.”

“And what about Bones? You _do_ know he joined up because Starfleet was literally his last resort, right?” Jim adds, as Bones raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s he gonna do? Tell kids hey, if there’s nothing else on Earth for them, and it‘s between that or living in a ditch, they may as well join up?”

“Again, we’re talking a rapid rise through the ranks in a short space of time,” Pike says with a benign smile. “Plus the idea that Starfleet represents a fresh start.”

“You know you have a whole recruitment team for things like this, right?” Len points out as he rolls his eyes. He jerks his thumb towards a neat pile of posters and pamphlets on Pike’s desk. “Peppy young’uns with bright smiles and pom-poms? And absolutely no history of living in ditches,” he adds with a pointed glare at Jim, who smirks. “Not that I ever did, you jackass. You try hitchhiking across the country and see how fresh you are when you reach the Starfleet shuttle. At least I wasn‘t covered in blood and fresh off the barroom floor.”

“Firstly, Leonard, you’re much too young to be using terms like ‘young’uns’,” Chris laughs softly, his eyes bright. “You’ve got the soul of an eighty year old, son. Secondly, we don’t have actual cheerleaders on the payroll.”

“Shame,” Jim grins. “I’d volunteer for a transfer, if I got to do the lifts and wear a flippy skirt.”

“I don’t doubt that, kid,” agrees Pike. He gestures for the two of them to sit down, and gives them a fond smile when they’re at the same level. “What are you both thinking? That I’m trying to humiliate you?”

“No, not exactly,” Jim says slowly, with a glance at Len as he snorts. “We’re just…surprised, I suppose.”

“Do you ask every newly-minted captain to go on recruitment rallies?” Leonard asks, curious to know what the hell is going through Pike‘s mind, not for the first time. “Not to be disrespectful, sir, but I figured with Starfleet in the shape it’s in at the moment, you’d want us ready to ship out again as soon as possible, not singing Starfleet‘s praises to bored teenagers.”

“Which would normally be the case, except you boys and your crew just saved the damn Earth,” Pike points out easily. Both Leonard and Jim shift uncomfortably, even if they cannot deny it. It’s true enough, after all, but thinking about it on that scale is dizzying and panic-inducing. A couple of months later, Len still wakes from nightmares in which they had failed, in which the planet collapsing around itself before his eyes is not Vulcan, which had been bad enough, but their _home_. 

Yes, they saved the Earth, but thinking of it in those terms will soon drive them mad. Len refuses to tell himself that they did much more than take down a crazed Romulan with a grudge. That’s about all he can deal with right now. 

“Sir,” Jim sighs, but Pike will not be stopped.

“Not to mention that you did it pretty much single-handedly. Plus you went above and beyond to get your captain back,” he drawls, with an eyebrow cocked. “So it’s not like you’re short of inspirational tales. And the two of you are so damn charismatic you have everyone fawning all over you. Every second call I take is some journalist begging for the chance to shove a microphone under your noses, and I know none of you kids can so much as leave your quarters without being mobbed by paparazzi.”

“We are quite the darlings of the press,” Leonard drawls sarcastically, as Jim huffs beside him.

“Why the hell do people want pictures of us buying groceries? I don’t think the world needs to know that Jim Kirk prefers Wild Grape Pop Tarts.”

“Don’t even get me started on the requests to have your next tour sponsored, Jim,” Pike chuckles. “Unless for some reason you _want_ the Enterprise repainted with two golden arches?”

“I think we’re managing well enough without sponsorship, thanks,” Jim says, wide-eyed. “We seem to be doing just fine as we are.”

“Exactly. Because everyone can see you’re heroic, brave, and you have personality,” Pike grins. “That’s the official line. That’s why Starfleet wants you two in particular spreading the word to the youth of today.”

“Official?” Leonard echoes, and glances curiously at Jim. “Is there an unofficial line then, sir?”

Pike sighs softly, and spares the a fond look. “Yes. My own reason for picking you out. I think the two of you need a break.”

“And more work will provide that?” Jim snorts.

“Different work,” Pike says pointedly. “A break from paperwork, and organising crew rosters and flight schedules, and those publicity appearances I know you both adore.”

“A personal appearance at a school is a break from publicity?” Jim asks mildly.

“It is when the only press there will be from the school newspaper,” Pike chuckles, before aiming a smooth smile at them. “Plus I’ve managed to fiddle with the schedule, a little. A couple of hours spent speaking to high school kids would normally be just that; a couple of hours out of your day. I’ve managed to arrange a few days away for you,” he murmurs. “They won’t be taken out of your official leave, don’t worry. You don’t think that sounds appealing? A few days together, just the two of you, just before Christmas, spent in what I have been reliably informed is a romantic and secluded cabin in the woods, away from any interruptions.”

“Sir!” Leonard protests, his cheeks flaming. Jim is chuckling to himself and aiming his eyes at the ceiling, pointedly not looking at Len. Pike snorts.

“The two of you think you’ve been subtle? Really? That‘s quite the hickey on your neck, McCoy. And I‘ve seen Jim strolling out of your office looking a little too pleased with himself once too often to write swollen lips off as anything but -”

“ - please don’t finish that sentence,” Jim asks desperately, his own cheeks pink. Leonard tugs his collar up higher and hunches down in his chair, seriously considering smothering himself in the cushions. “I will be forced into committing an act of insubordination, sir.”

“And I will refuse to treat whatever Jim does to you,” Leonard mutters. “On moral grounds.”

“Point taken,” Pike smirks. “I stand by it, however. Now tell me. Are you boys in, or out?”

Jim and Leonard exchange a look. Leonard shrugs, and Jim grins. “Road trip?”

***

Jim drives them most of the way there, singing along obnoxiously to a playlist created in honour of their trip, while Leonard sits back and laughs fondly at him. After two hours Leonard makes him pull into a service station and pointedly settles in to the driver’s seat when they‘re ready to go. As he gets them on the road again Jim seat-dances beside him, sipping at a ridiculously elaborate latte with increasingly ecstatic moans.

“I’m telling you,” he says as they drive past a sign proclaiming ‘Green Acres: 5 miles.’ “Festive flavours are the best.”

“So you said. Four times, now.”

“I know, but…gingerbread! In coffee! Bones, it has _chocolate sauce_ on top,” he says, and groans as he swallows another mouthful. “Why is this only available at Christmas? What the hell reason could there be in depriving people of gingerbread coffee for eleven months of the year?”

“How about, if you could drink your fill all year round you’d soon get sick?” Leonard chuckles. “And the same goes for eggnog.”

“But _eggnog coffee_!” Jim protests, and licks foam from his upper lip. “I’m gonna start an online petition, I mean it. This is too good to keep just for December. Or hey, maybe I can buy a ton, dehydrate them, and rehydrate them whenever I want one during the year? Imagine it. Christmas joy in summer!”

“I like my Christmas joy at Christmas, thanks,” Leonard murmurs as he follows the GPS directions. “And my coffee nog-free.”

“And your dreams bland and grey, I know,” Jim mock-sighs, before surging over to plant a sticky kiss on Len’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Bones.”

“It’s December fourth, Jim,” Leonard laughs, but Jim just shushes him.

“You don‘t need to tell me what day it is, Bones. You’re a doctor, not a calendar. But my mom won’t rest until I come home for Christmas, and I don’t see how yours could possibly cope without her little Lenny home for the holidays - ”

“ - she’s threatening to just go ahead and buy my shuttle tickets for me, if I don’t give her a date soon,” Leonard admits sheepishly.

“ - that’s because Lenny McCoy is a mama’s boy, just like Jimmy Kirk,” Jim grins. “Anyway. So I guess that means this trip is our Christmas.”

“Oh. Uh, the thing about that is, I haven’t bought you a present, yet,” Len admits, colouring, but Jim just laughs.

“I said it’s our Christmas, not that I’m prepared for it! I just thought of it. No gifts here. Unless you want the dregs of a gingerbread coffee?” Jim offers, waggling the half-empty cup at him. Leonard snorts.

“Thanks for the sentiments, but I’ll pass, darlin’.”

“I love it when you call me that,” Jim laughs, delighted.

***

Their cabin is a five minute hike from the little parking lot outside Green Acres’ forest. It’s beautiful; secluded, as promised, with simple, rustic furniture and thick rugs piled on the wooden floor. Len kicks his shoes off and digs his bare toes into them as he wanders through the cabin, already feeling at home.

“This is a nice place,” he calls, before he hears Jim burst into laughter. “What? What is it?”

“Pike’s left us a present,” Jim damn-near giggles. “Fuck, Bones, come and see this!”

“What is it?” he asks suspiciously as he heads to the bedroom. It’s just as welcoming as the rest of the cabin; the bed is gigantic, with a slatted headboard and soft blankets piled atop it. There’s a welcome basket on it, too, which seems to be the source of Jim’s amusement. He peers into it as Jim just points at it, clutching his stomach as he giggles.

“Oh, dear god above,” Len manages as his eyebrows skyrocket. It seems like Pike has had a little too much fun arranging this holiday for them. He swallows, turning his face away as he flushes. “Is that…did Pike seriously leave us…a bottle of chocolate body paint?”

“Yup,” Jim laughs softly as he paws eagerly through the basket. “And tons of lube. And condoms. And…” He trails into silence, and turns to face Leonard instead, a pair of handcuffs dangling from one crooked finger.

“Your father-figure is filthy,” Leonard manages, his face on fire.

“I’m pretty sure this is not standard issue Starfleet welcome basket shit,” Jim agrees, turning back to the saucy collection. “There’s champagne and strawberries, too, which I think are the only things were in here originally.” 

“Really? You don’t think the handcuffs were the natural accompaniment to champagne?” Len drawls, a smile easing its way onto his face as he gets over his surprise. “What the hell is Pike thinking?”

“I guess he _did_ say we need a break. Maybe this is his completely inappropriate way of making sure we get one?” Jim hazards, before fixing Leonard with a look. “We need to test them out. Immediately. I need you naked, and I need it now.”

“Jim!” Leonard laughs, but a tell-tale flush is slowly suffusing his entire body and his cock is already stirring in interest. Jim just crooks his finger and beckons him over.

“ _Now_. I need to distract myself from the image of Pike planning this shit.”

When Leonard winds up naked, with his wrists cuffed to the bedposts as he’s laid out on his back, flushed and gleaming with sweat, with his legs spread for Jim and two fingers in his ass, he groans, “Distracted yet?”

“Getting there,” Jim agrees brightly. He’s settled himself cross-legged, gloriously naked himself, with Len’s legs lying open on atop thighs as he concentrates on stretching him open. Jim being Jim, he’s doing it with as much teasing as possible. Len’s prick is already hard against his stomach, and it only stiffens further when Jim pushes a third finger into him; the slow burn of his tight muscle floods straight to his belly, and he’s helpless to stifle a soft moan.

“Gonna use that chocolate sauce on you, later,” Jim murmurs, his voice low and heated and all Leonard can focus on as he crooks each finger just _so_ and works that sweet spot inside him. “Once we’ve hawked Starfleet to the kids and I have you all to myself.”

“Yeah?” Len manages, his toes digging into the bed sheets and a moan spilling from him as Jim slides a fourth finger into him. He‘s full, much too full right now, but the stretch of his asshole is perfect. “Where…where you gonna put it?”

“Oh man, Bones, where _won’t_ I put it?” Jim laughs, that filthy chuckle that routinely drives Leonard’s mind to dirty places, no matter where they are or what he’s supposed to be doing. He’s been left half-hard on the bridge more than once because of that laugh. 

Jim slowly withdraws his fingers and smirks down at Len with the distraught whine he produces, his own face flushed as he wipes his hand on the sheets. He leans over Len’s body, spreading his thighs wide to make room for himself as he balances with his hands either side of Leonard’s head. Len shivers, loving how crowded he feels, how he can’t escape Jim. Jim grins before lowering his head to nibble and suck at first one nipple, then the other.

“I’ll spread some here,” he murmurs, as his teeth worry one firm nipple. Len’s breath catches as he tugs sharply. “ _Definitely_ here. Fuck, Bones, I love how sensitive your nipples are. I think they need some attention. I think I‘ve been neglecting them. Here, too,” he adds as he slinks down Leonard’s trembling body, his tongue tracing down his chest and stomach before darting into his bellybutton. It swirls around again and again before his lips dip down to ghost over Leonard’s leaking prick. He whines desperately, tries to rock his hips to get more contact, more delicious friction, but Jim laughs and holds his hips in place on the bed.

“You like that, Bones? You want more?”

“Even you ain’t dense enough that you don’t know that!” Leonard grinds out, and dissolves into a groan as Jim’s wicked tongue licks up the length of his shaft.

“You never make it easy on yourself, huh?” he laughs softly. “You can never play nice and just ask. You beg, eventually, but you never just _ask_ , do you?”

“You like it when I beg,” Len whimpers, as Jim’s tongue tortures him; lapping wetly at his cock, leaving him slick with spit and precome.

“Damn right I do. Good point. Now you’ve made me want to hear it again,” Jim grins. The look he aims up the length of Leonard’s body is positively evil. “Anyway. I believe I was talking about coating you in chocolate sauce and savouring every lick? I’ll definitely cover your cock,” he promises, his voice a low growl by now. Len whines as he suckles briefly at the flushed head, nose pressed to his trembling abdominal muscles. “I’ll bet chocolate just makes it taste even better, huh? We’ll see. I’ll let you taste, too, I‘ll lick it up and let you taste yourself on my tongue.”

“So generous,” Leonard growls, and full on yelps as Jim shifts suddenly; he grabs Leonard’s thighs, spreads and _lifts_ , and suddenly Len finds himself balanced with only his shoulders left on the bed and his thighs over Jim’s shoulders and Jim’s tongue _between his cheeks_ , probing at his hole. “Jesus _Christ_ , Jim!” he whimpers as his eyes squeeze shut. Maybe they have been friends for years but they’ve only been more than that for a couple of months, since they limped back to Earth after their first horrifying mission, and this is _new_ , so new, and the sensation of a tongue _in his ass_ is alien and unexpected and _fucking great_. “Oh my god, oh my _god_ , what are you doing?!”

His answer takes long, torturous minutes to be delivered, while his tongue circles Len‘s hole and darts inside and leaves him squirming and needy. “What? You wanted to know where I’m gonna put that sauce,” Jim says, his voice all too innocent once he’s withdrawn that wicked tongue and dropped Leonard back onto the bed, panting and wrecked and so hard he could cry. “I can’t leave that gorgeous ass of yours out, can I? I’ll bet chocolate tastes better than lube, anyway.”

“Lube,” Leonard snorts, his voice thin and breathless. He blinks blown eyes at Jim. “Y-your tongue was just _inside my ass_ and you’re worried about the taste of _lube_?”

“I’m worried about whether I can make you come just with my dick inside you,” Jim says, matter-of-fact, and Len whines desperately. Jim leaves the bed just long enough to roll on a condom before he’s back, rearranging Len again; he pulls his calves over his shoulders, and presses the head of his cock to Leonard’s empty hole as he settles on his knees.

“Please,” Len begs, his wrists turning in the cuffs as he wishes he could cling to Jim. “Please, Jim, fuck me, I need you inside me, dammit!”

“There it is. _Man_ , do I love you begging,” Jim breathes, and with a roll of his hips he pushes his thick cock inside Leonard. Len bites his lip as he is filled to the hilt, eyes squeezing shut as he shivers, listening to Jim pant softly.

“Move,” he whimpers eventually, and when he hears him snort he opens his eyes just to roll them at Jim. “I said move, you asshole, do you _have_ to be so obnoxious?”

“Always,” Jim grins, but Len forgives him when he begins to rock his hips in a long, smooth rhythm.

It’s enough, for awhile. Leonard relaxes around the slow, steady slide of Jim’s prick inside him, the burn easing as he stretches. Eventually, though, he squirms, desperate for more. This is not enough. He scowls suspiciously at Jim.

“You’re waiting for me to beg before you fuck me harder, aren’t you.”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Jim agrees easily, eyebrows waggling. Leonard scowls, and decides two can play at that game; he clenches hard around Jim, and smirks at his sudden gasp and the stuttering of his hips.

Jim laughs in delight. “Okay, okay, point taken! I’ll just make you beg twice as hard when I’m licking chocolate off you, though. You know that.”

“I know it,” Leonard agrees, his own voice rough as he tightens around Jim again. “Christ, I’m counting on it, darlin’.”

“I told you I love you calling me that,” Jim groans, and moves quickly; he presses himself closer to Leonard, crawling up his body and practically bending him double, his legs folded up mercilessly beneath Jim’s shoulders as Jim rests his hands either side of Len’s head and presses their lips together in a frantic kiss. Leonard moans helplessly as Jim thrusts harder into the curve of his backside, the force of his hips rough and almost punishing after being teased for so long. His prick is hard between them, leaking and smearing precome on his stomach as Jim fucks him hard and nips at his mouth with sharp teeth.

“Jim,” he whimpers, his voice broken. Jim groans into the kiss as he slams into him, the bed shaking beneath them as he thrusts.

“Come on,” he whispers, low and dirty against Leonard’s desperate kiss. “C’mon, Bones, come for me, I know you want to, know you _need_ to, need to hear you come for me.”

Len howls as his pleasure peaks and he comes, spurting against Jim’s chest and his own stomach and loving the wet slick of it between them. He trembles helplessly as he tightens around Jim and Jim spills into him with a filthy stream of curses.

Jim lies against Len’s chest until Leonard is able to scrape together enough sense to speak again. “I ain’t an acrobat, kid, and I don’t do yoga. Get off me before my hips snap in two.”

“Right, right, sorry,” Jim chuckles, and Len adores the way he sounds when he’s just come; tired and dozy and as if he might never stop smiling. He crawls off Leonard and disposes of the condom, and then he returns he obligingly frees his wrists. Len chuckles as Jim presses sweet kisses to the reddened skin beneath the cuffs, before shifting the two of them until they can cuddle close.

Len smirks to himself as he closes his eyes. “Should we mention this in our recruitment pitch? I reckon if we tell a bunch of hormonal teenagers they can expect this kind of thing from their captains, they’d be desperate to join up.”

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now? Talking to high school kids?” Jim laughs, as he noses at Len’s throat. Len arches an eyebrow at him.

“Right now it is, sure. Why? What’s going on in _your_ head?”

“One thing,” Jim says, and yawns softly as he cuddles closer. “Whether or not it’s possible to buy festive, gingerbread-flavoured chocolate sauce.”


End file.
